


Watching the Embers Rise

by agoldengalaxy



Series: Grandpa Dooku [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Dooku stays in the order to take care of his grandchildren, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief, Moving On, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: The night of Qui-Gon Jinn’s funeral has arrived. Yan Dooku has some things he wants to say.
Series: Grandpa Dooku [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721290
Comments: 9
Kudos: 245





	Watching the Embers Rise

**Author's Note:**

> this is a part two to my first story where Dooku stays in the order! I don’t know how often I’ll be adding to this, but I figured, why not make it a series? I feel like I can make this a comprehensive AU if I try! 
> 
> let me know if you have any suggestions, and kudos/comments are always appreciated!

The cool of night was nullified by the small hut and burning embers, where Jedi, droids, senators, Gungans, and even the Queen of Naboo huddled. For a long while, no one spoke. The grief and sadness was palpable in the air, even for those who weren’t Force-sensitive.

Dooku stood a bit away from everyone else. If it hadn’t been such a personal matter, he would not have attended. But with a heavy heart, his gaze shifted slowly from the fire where Qui-Gon lay to the young man and the boy in the front row. Obi-Wan’s hood was up, so Dooku couldn’t see his face, and Anakin was looking down. Perhaps he was fighting tears.

In truth, Dooku couldn’t quite remember the last time he’d cried. It had been many years, and so he wasn’t going to begin now. But this funeral was certainly injuring his heart. It wasn’t easy to see the fire and remember the time he first met his young Padawan; Qui-Gon had been so nervous and sweet. And he’d turned into an amazing warrior, just as Dooku knew he would.

It hurt, knowing how short his life had been cut.

He dipped his head for a moment, listening to Yoda and Mace speak quietly to each other, speaking of the Sith. Master or apprentice. Dooku had half a mind to tell them to be silent; now they should be mourning, not speaking of the things they do not truly understand. He knew it was an important matter, but could they not wait until they had  _ left _ the hut to talk about Council matters?

Luckily for him, they soon fell silent, and he didn’t have to lose his temper. And at his old Padawan’s funeral, no less.

He breathed a small sigh, noticing that people had begun to file out, one by one, small murmurs surrounding him. But he couldn’t make anything out - and frankly, he didn’t want to.

The fire was still burning, and so he didn’t look away. For the first time in months, he emptied his mind of all thoughts - let himself feel numb and nothing at all to replace his usual anger. For now, he felt nothing. And that was better than everything.

“Master Dooku.” A quiet voice finally broke his eye contact with the fire, and if it was any other voice, he might have ignored them. But instead, he turned, meeting the sad gaze of Obi-Wan. He had a solemn, somber expression, but his eyes were dry. It was with a start that Dooku realized they were the only two left in the hut. “It’s getting late. We should be going.”

It had been a few days since Dooku had found the grief-stricken mess that Obi-Wan had been, but now his face had hardened, and he looked so much more mature.

To his own surprise, Dooku looked away first, drawing himself to stand up straighter. “Of course,” he murmured, “you’re quite right.” He brought his gaze back up to the young man’s steady one. “I will be along in a moment. You needn’t wait for me.”

Obi-Wan glanced at the slowing fire, exhaling quietly, then nodded, looking back at the Jedi Master. “Anakin and I will be outside. Please, take your time.” He inclined his head slightly, then turned to leave.

Dooku watched him for a moment, feeling a mix of confusion and pride. The amount of Qui-Gon he could see in the young man was evident - he was so calm and well spoken.

After Obi-Wan disappeared out the door, Dooku turned back to the embers, alone. Taking a slow step forward, he exhaled.

“This...was not how I imagined your future, my Padawan,” he murmured softly, gaze watching the remaining fire climb, the embers floating to the ceiling. “I know we had been...drifting. But you were an excellent Jedi and an even better man.” He clasped his hands in front of him tightly, white knuckles paling even more than normal. “I am very proud of who you became.”

Here he was, saying things he’d probably never say if Qui-Gon was alive - and would definitely never say if he was not alone. But perhaps that was why his chest hurt so much; because Qui-Gon would never know this truth.

He pressed his lips together, turning his gaze from the body up to the ceiling. “You trained your Padawan well,” he continued quietly. “He will make a fine Jedi. And you were right. I believe Skywalker is the chosen one.” He shook his head wistfully. “My only regret is that I had been so distant. I allowed my emotions to cloud my judgement, despite everything we’ve learned about being Jedi.” He let out a bitter chuckle, then looked back down at the ashes - now that was all that was left. “Once again, the Master must learn from his Padawan.”

It had not escaped him just how ridiculous he probably sounded. But he never properly said goodbye to Qui-Gon - and he wouldn’t get this chance again.

“As...infuriating as the Council can be, I will do my best to take a page from your book and try to look past it for the greater good.” He pressed his lips together tightly, almost biting through by how hard he did so. Letting his eyes close for a moment, he let out a sigh. “I will watch over Kenobi and Skywalker. They will be quite fine on their own, but I want to provide guidance. I believe it is what you would have wanted.”

When he opened his eyes again, strangely, they were burning. But he straightened up, blaming it on the embers, and turned without another look back. It was time to move on. “Goodbye, my Padawan.”

As he stepped out into the night air, a cool breeze alleviated his clammy skin. After being so close to fire, it was a welcome change.

He had fully been expecting to be alone, figuring that Obi-Wan would probably have taken Anakin back to the Temple - it was late, after all - but instead he caught sight of the two in the corner of his eye.

They sat together against the wall of the hut, asleep. Anakin’s cheek was pressed into Obi-Wan’s arm, some of his hair moving with the gentle breeze. Obi-Wan sat back, his hood off, one knee bent, elbow resting on it. With his face relaxed this way, he looked much younger.

Dooku wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. They really had waited for him, despite insisting that they leave. His heart swelled with...something, and he felt his hardened features soften. They both hadn’t been sleeping well, he knew that much. It was...welcome, to see them so at peace.

He crouched down, placing a gentle hand on the young man’s shoulder. “Obi-Wan,” he murmured, and the other’s eyebrows furrowed before his eyes blinked open slowly.

“Master Dooku,” he mumbled sleepily, reaching up to rub one of his eyes, then glanced down at Anakin. “Oh. I apologize. We were waiting for you…”

“I know. It’s alright. You needn’t apologize.” He squeezed his shoulder, then let go, moving to stand. He watched Obi-Wan turn slightly, whispering something gentle to Anakin, who slowly lifted his head with half-lidded eyes. “Come along. We must get you both to bed.”

They stood up, clearly in no condition to argue, and the three of them made their way back to the Temple.

When Obi-Wan and Anakin were safely in bed, Dooku stayed up for a while, trying to sort through the range of emotions he’d felt within two hours. Finally, as he got into bed, just as he was drifting, he could have sworn he heard a voice - a familiar voice - saying something.

_ Thank you, Master. _

Surely, he was just hearing things.


End file.
